Too Calm, WAY Too Calm
by theharvestquill
Summary: Mysterious supposed drownings are occuring after Popuri decides to take a swim at the beach ... and now the Harvest Goddess is gone too! Where ARE they? Rated T to be safe.
1. The beginning, or the end for one

**This is my FIRST EVER fan fiction. **

**My friend, Lexi will be helping me work on further chapters.**

**I hope it meets all your expectations! **

**Please tell me what you think!**

**I will update it regularly – the story's not over yet so keep checking back!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Harvest Moon series.**

**-Izzy**

The hot summer sun came beaming down on Mineral Town. Many of its inhabitants took this as an opportunity to abandon their work and hide out in their houses, sipping lemonade all day. But not Popuri. She had set her heart on going to the beach that day. Not only to acquire a tan, but also to show off in front of Kai, the owner of a small restaurant next to the beach. Even the almost unbearable heat wouldn't faze her.

But as she walked towards the beach, her bare feet blazing on the sun-baked cobblestones, she decided on something else. If she was by the sea, on an incredibly humid day as that, why should she not take a dip in the cool water? She was a good swimmer. And it wasn't off - limits… so why not?

Popuri smiled and envisioned herself swimming with fast, powerful strokes out into the sea, amazing and astounding Kai. He was not often amazed and how she wished him to be… Very much… She liked the look of this daydream!

As she neared the beach, she stopped and stared out onto the vast blue sea. It was very picturesque. And beautiful too. The water was clear and calm and she could not wait to feel it wash over her sweltering body… Popuri smiled again.

Now at the edge of the beach, Popuri laid a towel across a small stretch of sand and set down her pitcher of water and sandwiches. She shed her flowery sundress revealing a vibrant pink bikini, matching her somewhat odd - colored hair. She set a foot into the water, letting the cool liquid's refreshing feel wash over it, then placed her other foot in too and waded out.

When the water had reached her shoulders, Popuri closed her eyes and slowly dunked her head under. She held it there for a few seconds, then surfaced, laughing, even though there was no-one to join in. She splashed around a bit and swam farther out, till the water was far over her head and Kai's beach house looked like a small toy.

She was treading water, enjoying the sensation of the bubbles from her kicking, when she felt something long and clammy tickle her leg. Being Popuri, she could not help herself from giggling, then wondering what the thing was, lowered her head under.

A day later, a notice was posted on the town board. It read:

_Popuri, who resides and works at Poultry Farm with her mother Lillia and older brother Rick, has gone missing. It was said that she had been on her way to the beach the scalding day that she disappeared. Kai, Popuri's boyfriend, who's beach house is opposite of the beach (the last place that she was spotted), reported that he did not see her that day, as he was at the Supermarket. Apparently she did, however tell him that she would go to the beach that day and he was planning on meeting her there. When he arrived, she was gone and her towel, water jug, sandwiches and sundress were lying on the sand. _

_If anyone has any information on her, her whereabouts or anything else to help solve this case, please contact Mayor Thomas IMMEDIATLEY. And no-one is to enter the water until further notice; there has been speculation that Popuri may have drowned while swimming, although she is said to be a strong swimmer._

_Everyone should be on the lookout for anything suspicious, be very careful and cautious and don't forget to pray to the Goddess that this will be resolved._

_Sincerely,_

_Mayor Thomas_

**How do you like it? Please rate it! This is only the first chapter in this epic tale… more to come! Thanks for reading! ******

_**Coming Soon: Mineral Town is in disarray; Popuri is still missing and so, it appears, is the Harvest Goddess. Carter is acting like a lunatic, distraught that the Goddess won't respond at his offerings. Rick decides to go and search for Popuri's body in the water but finds something else entirely. Will the townspeople solve the case of '**__**where**__** are Popuri and the Goddess?'. Or will the mysterious occurrences continue? **_


	2. Harvest Goddess gone missing

**Hi y'all, thanks for the reviews ;) **

**Oh and just to tell you it wasn't a shark. **

**Well I'm back but this time it's Lexi, Izzy's co-writer. **

**Izzy'll be doing the editing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon, I wish I did though!**

When Carter finally finished the last steps of his climb to the Goddess Spring, he was rewarded, like every-time, by a colorful array of beautiful nature. Red and pink flowers bloomed and to his left the grass was lusciously green. Carter watched water from a small waterfall spring up merrily as it hit the crystal substance below, that was his favorite aspect of the area.

The young preacher gave a small sigh and slipped out of his wooden sandals and walked barefooted along the grass smiling at how warm and soft it felt on his aching feet. He knelt down near the slightly muddy shore of the spring and concentrated hard on blanking his cluttered mind from all emotions so he could be perfectly selfless. When it seemed to be at ease, he produced a small red strawberry from the folds of his black robe. He held the strawberry about five inches above the water then confidently stated;

"Harvest Goddess I have come here to solve a problem; Popuri a village girl, (I am sure you will know her, she comes her often), has gone missing with out an apparent cause. I come here to ask you if you could possibly save her…Or tell us where we could find her?"

Carter let the strawberry go.

_PLOP_

Carter leaned towards the spring waiting for two arms to extend, grasp the strawberry and pull it back down into the pool. A heavenly being's head would surface and with two gorgeous lips she would whisper ...Thank you...

But when two arms didn't extent, Carter's eyebrows furrowed in worry. He waited. No sign. Without thinking he reached into the pond with both hands and grasped something slimy. He pulled with all his 

might. He managed in succeeding to pull it out if the water. a blood red strawberry lay in his hands. No Harvest Goddess. His mind clouded. Maybe he should try again. He pulled out another strawberry.

"Harvest Goddess I have come here to solve a problem; Popuri a village girl has gone missing with out an apparent cause and I come here to ask you if you could possibly save her…Or tell us where we could find her?" he repeated

PLOP

In the strawberry went.

Nothing.

Carter's mind clouded again, and so did his eyes._ What if there was no Harvest Goddess? What if all the heavenly sightings had been a hallucination! What if his offering had been rejected? H_is eyes widened in fear. His breathing became ragged. Rejected. Tears gathered behind his closed eyelids. The word stung like an un-healed wound. _I have been selfish _he thought. Tear drops struck the ground. Carter's knees buckled and he fell to the ground. He curled up into a ball, crying. _He had been selfish_.

Suddenly a sound , a person, what would they think if they saw him like this? He got up and ran barefooted, out of the spring, barreling over the person about to enter. He ran through the town a blur of black and golden. He rushed into his church, flung himself on one of the mahogany pews and started to cry again, cursing himself for being rejected.

EVIL Carter.

SELFISH Carter.

Those thoughts spun in and out of his head. Carter buried his face in his hands

"Rejected," he whimpered.

A voice on the wind seemed to mimic his pain.

"Rejected, Rejected."

He couldn't stop crying. What should he do? A new thought came to mind: what if the Goddess had gone missing just like little Popuri?

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! **

**Sneak Peek: **

_**After Carter's ordeal, Mineral Town is scared. With no Harvest Goddess to protect them, what will they do. Rick, being Popuri's brother, has decided to go and search for her, in the sea. And still no sign at all of the Goddess.**_


	3. Rick's Search

**Hey, y'all! It's Izzy again. **

**Hope you liked the previous chapter! **

**Here's a new one for you to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harvest Moon series (unfortunately!)**

Rick was scared. VERY scared. Popuri was still missing and had been for the past five days. He hadn't a clue where she'd gone. The Goddess was too. She wouldn't respond to anyone's offerings. Poor Carter was in hysterics! Rick had made up his mind – he was going to search for his sister. Mayor Thomas had gone around the town and contacted a few correspondents in other villages but so far, nothing. He had not, however, checked the beach. Rick supposed he was afraid of it. As a matter of fact, Rick was too. But, after Popuri, they _all_ were. But she was his _sister_, and it was his duty to find her; he couldn't just sit there doing nothing, not knowing whether or not she was alive! This was why he had made up his mind.

He wasn't sure how to prepare for his search. Did he need a flashlight? No. He would be swimming. So he just put on his swim suit and picked up a towel. Then buckled up his sandals and walked out the door. As he neared the beach, Rick became more frightened. He shivered and hugged his sweater closer to himself, although it was quite a warm day. He was very close to the beach now. All that separated them was a wooden ramp. Rick hesitated before setting foot on it. But then, trying to convince himself that it would all be okay, he began to step down it.

When he looked down at the water, it seemed calm, very calm. _How could Popuri have drowned in this?_ he thought. _But she didn't drown_, he told himself. _She was a good swimmer_. And he kept thinking positive thoughts, until they _almost _diminished the negative ones.

As he was about to lay his towel on the sand, he heard something. He turned around to see the figure of Kai slumped next to his beach house. Rick could tell he was crying; he was breathing rapidly and was shuddering and small choking noises were coming from him every once and a while. He was staring out into the sea and Rick could guess what he was thinking: _Is Popuri out there? Is she okay? I should have came sooner and made my shopping trip shorter. This is all MY FAULT! _Now, Rick did not like Kai as Kai loved Popuri and her him, but Rick did not think he was good enough for her. He felt a little bad now. Watching Kai weeping, Rick almost felt the teensiest bit sorry for him.

"_Idiot_!" Rick heard Kai mutter amongst gasps. Still unaware of Rick, he forced himself up off the sand and without bothering to shake it off him, entered his house. Rick strained his ears and found that he could still hear anguished sobs within it.

Slightly unnerved, Rick was now. He dropped the towel from his hand. His head whirred and surprisingly, he began to have second thoughts. But then he thought of Popuri, his kind, sweet little sister and knew that he couldn't give in. He took a few steps towards the waster. It was still eerily calm considering the crime it may have committed. He took another few steps and the cool water lapped at his feet. He took more. The water was almost to his needs now. Step by step he carried on deeper. Now it was up to his neck. He lifted his feet off the seabed and started to swim.

He was not as good as Popuri and could only manage a weak dog-paddle. But he swam further and further out and soon his skinny arms and legs ached. So to relieve himself a bit, he dunked his head under the water (which was very deep with no way of him being able to reach the bottom of it now). Suddenly, something long and cold touched his foot. He shrieked and kicked furiously. But whatever it was that had touched him did not leave. It grabbed his foot, not tight, loosely, but even his strongest kicks would not make it go away. It pulled, harder now. And Rick had the craziest thought; it felt like a _hand_! It was pulling him under and he could not resist it…

Mayor Thomas's eyes darted around, searching for something that would harm him, or ambush him. They found nothing. So the mayor held up a carelessly laminated notice and pinned it up on the town board…

Karen looked hesitantly at the piece of paper. Her emerald eyes scanned the first couple lines of text. She looked away. No, it could not be true. No! No! No! Rick! _**No!**_ How could this happen? Why did he go? He wasn't a good swimmer and he knew it! WHY DID HE DO IT? He should have taken her with him! Maybe she could have protected him. But Karen knew that whatever was out there, she could not have protected him. Oh but how she wished he had not gone! She was having trouble believing it. Her heart was pumping fast. Her vision blurred and her head spun. She fell to the ground.

**How is it? **

**Please review it!**

**I don't have a sneak peek today, as I'm still working on the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Villiagers in Despair

**Here's the 4****th**** Chapter in this tale by Izzy.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews I received, especially SunshineGirlx3 who has been very enthusiastic towards my writing. I hope she carries on reading them!**

**This bit is a little gloomy but I felt that the story needed this part.**

**The next chapter is going to be very exciting…**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Mary sat shivering in her usually cozy library. It was cold today and Mary wished she had some company. No one had come for a least a week. Mary supposed it was because of Popuri's disappearance. No one dared even leave their homes except for the occasional shopping trip. It could have something to do with the Goddess too. She was missing just like Popuri. And Carter was going_ mental _praying to her. He was playing his organ 24/7 and setting up a shrine to which he added more offerings each day in his back yard.

Gray was working. It seemed as if he _always_ was. Now he did special requests for those who wanted things to put on Carter's Harvest Goddess shrine. Mary thought it was all nonsense. But she had put on some flowers and a necklace to be safe. Sometimes she'd go and visit Gray while he was working but she didn't like getting out of the house so much. The streets we always deserted and all the villagers were in their shops/ houses working. Mary wished that everyone would stop working and have a gathering – something to get their minds off the recent events, but is seemed that they were all too scared. Mary was a bit frightened herself… but not _that_ much.

The Cow Festival had even been cancelled because nobody wished to be that close to the beach because Popuri and Rick had allegedly drowned here. Mary wasn't so sure about that but she dare not say it to anyone. Oh how she wished things were back to normal!

Karen lay in bed, her arms folded over her chest, as if to attempt to obliterate the pain in her heart. It didn't work. She was still too shocked even to have a good cry. She just lay there, occasionally eating or taking a sip of water, not moving, just staring off to somewhere no one could see. Her head did not feel overpowered as one would expect, in fact, the only thing that her mind could think of was Rick. She kept having dreams of him smiling and then waving to say 'goodbye' and falling over backwards into the water. He never came back out. The dream disturbed her greatly and all she could do was think about it.

Her mother and father hadn't even bothered to talk to her. They knew that even saying anything would hurt her. They just carried on with their business, leaving food for Karen by her bed and running the shop. Her mother, Sasha no longer went to her frequent meetings with the other women. Actually, none 

of them did. Jeff, who so often would go to the church and sit there peacefully, did not go anymore, in fear of Carter, who was acting very strange.

Karen's lovely green eyes that would always hold a sparkle were dull and completely unremarkable now; it seemed as if something had sucked all the magic and beauty out of them. Her hair lay limp at her sides and her mouth stayed shut. All forms of speech were lost amongst the grief she felt; there was no room for anything else. Not even her best friend Anne who would come each day, sit on the edge of her bed and talk to Karen, even though she didn't respond.

Elli should have been happy. A ring glistened on her thin finger, a ring which she had had for nearly half a season now, a ring which had been given to her by the Doctor. She adored it; it was a sign of his love and commitment to her. The wedding was to be held in winter -Elli's favorite month – under the cherry blossom trees by the path leading to the Goddess Pond. It had been the cause of much excitement for about a week… until Popuri went missing. If Elli brought up the ring in one of the few conversations she had with the Mineral Town residents, they would all smile and give more congratulations, but it was just not the same. She wished that the Doctor had presented her with the ring and they had been married before all of this. Then they could go through and deal with it as husband and wife, not as fiancées desperately trying to keep faith in life.

Elli's little brother Stu understood all that was going on for he was a smart boy, but that made it all the worse. He and her grandmother Ellen would sit huddled together on her rocking chair, hugging each other. Elli knew that Stu wanted every moment with her incase the town was not alright. It made her feel sad and alone. But she loved her family and was there for them and the Doctor was there for her. She hoped that everything would be fine. But, although she absolutely hated to say it, she wasn't so sure.

--

**Thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Izzy : )**

**The next chapter is the penultimate one (I **_**think**_**) so I won't reveal any summaries or anything, you'll have to wait and see!**


	5. Kai's Decision

**Since this chapter was incredibility fun to write, Lexi and Izzy are going to co-author this chapter so our somewhat different styles of writing flow.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own harvest moon but I really wish I did.  
**  
The day was bright, the sun was sharing its warm rays on Mineral Town, and the sky was a cloudless plane of baby blue. This sensational weather had coaxed many petrified mineral townees out of their houses and into the warm outdoors.

Kai looked out at the sea; it lapped up happily at the edge of the dock like an exited dog. It rather disgusted him, how innocent something could look even though it had claimed lives. The hair under Kai's bandana stood on end as his mind twisted into the grotesque image of Tomas putting up a third piece of formal crisp paper with _his_ name on it and the word 'missing' in black ink. Kai backed away from the dock shivering. Suddenly he felt cold in only his large patterned swimming trunks and his trusty bandana. His mind raced… what should he do?

Go and find your love.

Stay and survive.

His mind was in utter disarray. What if he never came back? What if the Town forgot him and his marvelous cooking forever? Suddenly a small voice roused him from his thoughts.

"So you're going to go after her...?"

Kai turned around. In front of him was a small girl, her blonde - brown hair was wispy fell limply at her shoulders and she had grown painfully thin.

"Karen?" he murmured, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Or what's left of her…" Karen replied. She slumped down upon the beach sand and looked out dreary eyed into the ocean. "Y'know, I was going to go after him, but I was unaware of what lay ahead , Kai, I love him , I've never been this upset, I want to live... Along-side Rick." she looked at him with her sad green eyes that seemed to implore him save his arch enemy. Kai sighed and sat down next to her.

"That's a hard thing to promise" he said looking her straight in the eye. She moved closer to him and grasped his arm with a pale white hand.  


"Please! Oh please! I know you may not be able to but… if you can… I shall be forever in debt to you!" she whimpered, as tears flowed freely down her face. Kai looked at the pitiful damsel.

Kai thought. He looked at Karen's pleading face, so thin and pale, a ghost of what it once was.

"I'll try if I can…" he finally agreed. Karen gave a wry smile a moved away from him. Kai stood and dusted the sand of his trunks. He started to run closer and closer to the water's edge and began to feel wet sand on his feet , his arms raised for the dive.

"Wait!!"

Kai stopped mid jump, and skidded to a halt. Clumps of wet sand flew everywhere. Kai looked over his shoulder, to see Karen running towards him. When she reached him, she extended two arms towards his head and took off his bandanna. Kai was surprised. He rarely ever took off his bandana. Distinctively he raised a hand to feel his hair. It was shaggy, UN-cut and rather long. But for a strange reason it felt relaxing. Karen smiled at the summer boy and held the bandanna up to him then said confidently:

"Until we meet again?"

"Until we meet again." Replied Kai.

Then Kai was off for the second time running into the water, flinging himself into it and swimming freely, for the first time in weeks.

He somersaulted in the water and let it wash over him. He smiled, contently. But then he remembered the reason why he was there: to rescue his love and save (he still couldn't believe it) Karen's. He cleared his head and swam farther, unsure what lay ahead. Kai did not know what he was looking for, and he didn't know how he would stop it. But he was going to – somehow.

He turned around and stared at his house. It seemed very small now. Kai felt small too. He turned away and started up a strong breaststroke. After about ten minutes, Kai began to wonder if anything was out there at all; he had not seen or felt anything out of the ordinary. But he decided to keep going, after thinking of Popuri and of Karen's gray, colorless face. Stroke, stroke, stroke… Just then, Kai felt something against his foot. He lowered his head under the water and squinted, trying to make out what 

was there. Wait… what was _that_? Kai saw a thin, green – colored thing, ascending up from the murky depths of the ocean floor. He looked harder…no! It couldn't be! It just _couldn't_! The thing seemed to be a _hand_!

Kai went under deeper, trying to see the _whole_ thing. He could not believe his eyes. That was _not_ what he thought. He shook his head. It must be a hallucination. Yeah, that was it. But the more he looked at the thing before him, the less he believed it was a hallucination; it was not wavering or disappearing. He now must realize that this was _real_. The thing in the water was the Harvest Goddess. But she could not be the Harvest Goddess. She had a very dark shade of green hair, not tied up in the usual buns. It was flowing long and thick, down past her sides and her eyes were a dark violet. Her normal gown was now a purple – green mix and was ripped at the bottom, exposing half of her pale green leg and her mouth was a deep blood-red. She looked dangerous –and extremely beautiful at the same time.

A force seemed to be pulling Kai to the dark maiden and he couldn't stop staring into her eyes – those swirling pools… He couldn't resist. He was now only a foot away from her. She moved closer to him until her long eyelashes were almost touching him. The Goddess parted her lips and began to speak:

"So, you have come to rescue your friends…" said the Goddess, her face dangerously close to his own.

"Yes," whispered Kai, "I would like them back." And then feeling more confident, "And I don't know what has happened to you… or what you've done… but I'll do anything to get them back."

"So you will." She whispered back, a strange smile plastered to her face, "I have been keeping them alive - but just. My price is harsh. But will not be altered. I wish for a sacrifice. Of you, or the other two. Only one will return to your village. Who will it be?"

Kai's eyes widened. How could he choose? Rick, who he had promised Karen he would bring back if he could, Popuri, his one and only love, who he would be miserable without and who would miserable without him. But only one could go back! Or he could save himself. But then Karen would fall into ruins and he could not live with the guilt of leaving her – he loved her! Suddenly his mind came to a conclusion.

"I will let Rick go free." He said, "I will sacrifice myself so I can be with Popuri, wherever we go after death. Kill me quickly."

"So Rick will be saved. A wise choice, I am not sure. But it will be done."

Kai was running out of air. He could not stand it much longer. The Harvest Goddess leaned her already-close-face even closer. And then she kissed him. It was neither loving nor tender, but it wasn't harsh either. And when their lips were touching, it seemed as if Kai did not need to breathe. He felt like he would run out of air but that never came. Just as he got over the shock of the kiss and was about to resist, the Goddess broke away from him.

His lungs were about to burst when the Harvest Goddess said:

"Goodbye."

And he was engulfed in darkness.

**This may seem like the end but there will be an epilogue to explain things more. Thanks for reading!**

**: ) Izzy and Lexi**


	6. Rick Is Back

**Hi! Sorry I haven't been able to write for a few days; I've been away.**

**This is Izzy speaking!**

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.**

**There will, (I think), be one final one explaining what happened to the Goddess,**

**Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

Rick stepped out of the water, sopping wet and not a little bemused. The summer sky was dark and twisting and the water looked like a large plain of black sludge. Rick looked around to see a figure, her head down, with a gray shawl and brown dress huddled on a bench. The caramel and brown hair gave it all away.

"Karen!"

She looked up, her eyes tired and lips pale. She stared for a moment, and then ran to him, arms wide open. She didn't speak, just hugged him and then kissed him. Finally, when they broke apart, she parted her lips to talk. It seemed to Rick that she hadn't talked for quite some time, and had almost forgotten how. But words did come, eventually.

"Rick… how I have missed… been to worried… so scared… Kai went to look… thought he'd never come with you…"

"Shhh, it's okay now. I'm back and it's all okay. You'll be fine, just calm down."

But Karen's eyed grew suddenly wide. Was it something he'd said?

"Where'd Kai? Or Popuri? What happened down there? You've been gone for weeks!"

Rick looked at her. Yes, she was right. What _had _happened? Where _were _Popuri and Kai? He didn't know. Wait, yes he did! No, there it's gone again. Oh! There we go! A faint memory, like a dream, perhaps:

He is in the water, swimming. He goes deeper. He thrashes about. He is pulled under. Now, under the water, he goes up face to face with something. It is very beautiful. But very frightening. He talks to it. He gasps. His eyes close and his body becomes limp. The thing looks at him. It gently picks him up. Then 

brings him inside what appears to be a tower of coral. It lays him beside another body. That of a girl, with bubblegum pink hair – Popuri! It bows its head and leaves.

"Rick! Rick! Are you alright? Should I call someone? Rick!"

"No… I'm fine."

Then he thought. Missing Goddess… thing in the water… very beautiful… powerful too… many disappearances… The Harvest Goddess! That's who the thing is! But what happened to Kai and Popuri? Another memory was forced upon him; but it was not his own.

Kai is swimming. He stops. He too is pulled down by the Goddess. She tells him that she will let one go free, Rick, Popuri or him. He thinks. (Rick can hear his thoughts!) _How could he choose? Rick, who he had promised Karen he would bring back if he could, Popuri, his one and only love, who he would be miserable without and who would miserable without him. But only one could go back! Or he could save himself. But then Karen would fall into ruins and he could not live with the guilt of leaving Popuri – he loved her!_

He spoke. He said that he would let Rick go free, so he and Popuri could be together and Karen could be with Rick.

Rick snapped out of the trance.

"Kai sacrificed himself so I could go free. Only one could go. The thing that captured us was the Goddess. But_ not _the Goddess. She was possessed it seemed. Now Kai and Popuri are dead." Rick blurted all this out in less than fifteen seconds.

Karen looked shocked. He could tell she understood. But she was at a loss for words. She began to cry, long and hard. Tears trickled down her fully color-restored face and down her shawl. She fell to the ground sobbing. Rick put an arm around her and hugged her.

"When Kai sacrificed himself, the Goddess went back to normal," he whispered, "So no more will happen."

Karen's wails subsided somewhat and Rick knew that somehow, the town would survive and pull through.

**Thanks for reading! The next chapter may take a few days to write so keep checking back! I have a super idea for my next story!**

**;) Izzy **


	7. Epilogue, Prologue: The Goddess

**Hey, guys! **

**Sorry I haven't been writing in a while. I went on vacation and have been really busy.**

**I'm thinking of new story ideas so keep checking back.**

**This chapter is the final one, the epilogue/ prologue. It shows what happened **_**before **_**the first chapter.**

**Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon.**

"I'm tired," said the Goddess to herself, "Of being good. I want to be bad. I want to show those villagers that I am more important than they think, not to be taken for granted. To do something bad. Really bad." It was an impulse that she couldn't resist. She thought long and hard. She envisioned herself looking evil; her hair long and flowing to her waist, and her lips a frightening blood red. She could see herself with her eyes closed, surrounded by a murky darkness. It was in the water. And suddenly, she knew what she could do.

She shook her beautiful hair out of its normal buns and let it cascade past her waist, then adorned it with seaweed and dark purple flowers. She dressed herself in a long, ripped, off-shoulder gown. It was deep green and purple. The Goddess smiled, pleased at how dangerous she looked. She used a powder to darken her face and stared at the finished product in the reflection in her pond.

She now had to decide what to do. This was easy. She would go in the ocean, and await a swimmer. Lure it to her. Drown it, but keep it barely alive, until she would present the opportunity to one of them, to save themselves or one other. And kill the rest. Quickly, though, so it would not suffer. That would be a reminder of how much power she had. It would make her feel important again. Even then, it sounded extreme, but the Goddess was going to do it anyways. She did not know why, but it was as if she had no control over what she was doing. She did have control, in fact, but tried to convince herself that the horrors of what she was going to do where not of her own accord.

Suddenly, and without warning of a moment's hesitation, she began to cry. Her eyes streamed and as she wept, she felt sorry for what she was going to do, so so sorry. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace, but the tears leaking from beneath her delicate, closed eyelids did not cease. They kept coming… and coming. The Goddess felt as if a sharp knife had pierced her heart, and yet, the knife would not stop her from carrying out her intentions. She still did not know fully why she was doing it, but all she did know was that she would never forgive herself.

The Harvest Goddess knelt in her violet and forest gown beside her pool. She clasped her long thin fingers together and her sobbing slowly stopped as she pleaded, to no one in particular. Well, maybe to everyone, that her actions would only happen once, and that the town could recover. Then she sat up, and as if in a trance, closed her eyed and materialized into the ocean. The cold black waves seemed to portray the terrible, horrible, wicked thing that she was going to do.

**And so, this story draws to a close. I hope that you have enjoyed it and will continue to read my next ones! But for now, au revoir!**

**: ) Izzy**


End file.
